


stay in place (sing a chorus) [français]

by glxwingeyes



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Amis Imaginaires, Imaginary Friends, Instabilité Mentale, M/M, Mental Instability, Passé Abus Enfant, Passé Abus Sexuel, Passé Abus de Patient, Past Child Abuse, Past Patient Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Songfic, Suicide, Synesthesia, Synesthésie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxwingeyes/pseuds/glxwingeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>si vous êtes sensibles par n'importe quoi dans les tags, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas. je ne pense pas que c'est très graphique, mais s'il vous plait soyez prudents. </p><p>inspiré de Forest par twenty one pilots. </p><p>-- ceci est une traduction française. l’œuvre originale (en anglais) est de SoloChaos. </p><p>(la fameuse forest fic VF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in place (sing a chorus) [français]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).
  * A translation of [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



"La pluie," Tyler dit.  

 

Josh hoche la tête, doucement.  

 

"C'est comme…" Tyler s'arrête, cherchant pour le mot.  

 

"Croustillant," Josh dit.  

 

"Exactement," Tyler dit hochant la tête.  

 

"Presque comme…" Josh fronce des sourcils, "rouge? Peut-être ?"  

 

"Principalement," Tyler dit. "Avec une pointe d'orange."  

 

"Orange, oui." Josh pointe Tyler. "C'est vrai. J'arrête pas d'oublier celui-là."  

 

"Beaucoup de choses sont oranges, pourtant," Tyler dit, fronçant des sourcils.  

 

"Pas d'où je viens," Josh dit sombrement. "Tout est juste bleu-noir là-bas."  

 

Tyler grimace. "Je ne peux même pas imaginer ça."  

 

"Ne le fais pas," Josh dit fermement. Il secoue de la tête. "N'essaie même pas."  

 

Tyler frissonne un peu. "Crois-moi, je ne veux pas."  

 

Josh hoche la tête. "Bien." Il se redresse soudainement, levant la tête.  

 

"Ma mère arrive?" Tyler demande. Josh hoche la tête, se levant.  

 

"Sois bref, d'accord?" Josh demande alors qu'il ferme la porte du placard.  

 

"D'accord," Tyler répond à la chambre maintenant vide.  

 

Il y a un léger tapement sur la porte avant que sa mère passe sa tête.  

 

"Que fais-tu, Tyler?" La mère de Tyler demande, regardant à l'intérieur.  

 

"Je parle à Josh," Tyler lui dit. Il regrette immédiatement d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit.  

 

"Tyler," sa mère dit, soupirant. "Josh n'est pas réel, tu te rappelles? On n'en a déjà parlé auparavant." 

 

"C'est vrai, maman," Tyler dit, hochant la tête. "Je suis désolé."  

 

"Tyler, je…" Sa mère pause, ayant l'air incertaine. "Ne t'excuse pas, d'accord? C'est juste que Josh n'existe pas."  

 

"D'accord," Tyler lui dit, attendant qu'elle parte pour que Josh revienne.  

 

Sa mère le regarde, quelque chose jaune-bleu-rouge dans ses yeux. Il oublie ce que les autres personnes l'appelle. Josh devrait savoir.  

 

"Tyler, tu as un rendez-vous demain, tu te rappelles?" La mère de Tyler dit. "Avec Dr. Paulson."  

 

Dr. Paulson a beaucoup de feutres, un damier, et un tiroir d'utilisation libérale plein de bonbons pour que Tyler ne dise à personne la fois où tout goutait comme le métal et le savon et le magenta trempé dans de la cire de bougie.  

 

"D'accord," Tyler dit, hochant la tête.  

 

Sa mère se mord la lèvre. "Très bien, Tyler," dit-elle. "Rappelle-toi de manger, d'accord?"  

 

"D'accord," Tyler fait écho, et elle ferme la porte.  

 

Josh ouvre immédiatement la porte du placard.  

 

"Dr. Paulson," il dit avec un ton de dégoût.  

 

"Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?" Tyler demande alors qu'il regarde Josh s'installer sur l'étagère de livres de Tyler.  

 

"Il a l'air si…" Josh se mord la lèvre, cherchant pour les mots. "Je dirais violet-vert, mais il me manque quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"  

 

"Rose," Tyler dit immédiatement.  

 

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai," Josh dit. Il fait une grimace. "Je n'aime pas quand tu vas là-bas."  

 

"Préfères-tu que je retourne au Dr. Craig?" Tyler offre.  

 

Josh se recule le plus qu'il peut tout en étant perché prudemment sur l'étagère de livres.  

 

"Non!" Josh s'exclame. "Non, non, jamais!"  

 

"Je rigolais," Tyler dit alors qu'il s'étale à nouveau sur son lit.  

 

"Certaines blagues," Josh murmure, ayant l'air irrité. "Blague pas à propos de ça, d'accord?"  

 

"D'accord," Tyler dit, soudainement rappelé par les conversations avec sa mère. Le bruit du beurre qui s'étale sur la tartine, la douceur, et l'acceptation violette-rouge.  

 

"Non, vraiment," Josh dit, sautant de l'étagère de livres pour qu'il puisse attraper la main de Tyler. "Ne blague pas à propos de ça. C'était… mal."  

 

"Ça l'était," Tyler permet, et Josh presse ses lèvres sur la main de Tyler.  

 

"S'il te plaît, ne blague pas à propos de ça, Tyler," Josh murmure.  

 

Et Tyler est tellement charmé par la façon dont les lèvres de Josh forment son prénom qu'il accepte automatiquement.  

 

* * *

 

Tyler peut deviner que Dr. Paulson a eu une longue journée.  

 

"Tout va bien avec votre femme, Docteur?" Tyler demande poliment.  

 

"Très bien," Dr. Paulson souffle, s'affalant sur sa chaise. "Chocolat ou sucette?"  

 

"Sucette," Tyler répond. Il aime les sucer de manière aussi obscène que possible une fois de temps en temps, juste pour voir les priorités de Dr. Paulson.  

 

La sucette est rouge, goûtant vert-rouge-jaune, comme les cerises. Tyler fait attention de la frotter contre ses lèvres, les rendant aussi rouges que possible.  

 

"À la dernière session nous avons discuté de livres," Dr. Paulson dit, ne portant aucune attention à la sucette de Tyler. "Et les maux de tête."  

 

"Ces deux pourraient tout aussi êtres synonymes," Tyler dit.  

 

"Oui, tu as mentionné ça plusieurs fois," Dr. Paulson dit, ayant l'air fatigué.  

 

"Et la Bible-"  

 

"-a tellement une petite imprimerie que tu peux tout aussi regarder un arc-en-ciel," le docteur finit.  

 

"Même si la première partie-"  

 

"-de Genesis est presque entièrement verte, donc tu peux le lire," Dr. Paulson dit. "Je prends de très bonnes notes, tu te rappelles?"  

 

"Je me rappelle," Tyler dit avec le même ton qu'il utilise avec sa mère.  

 

Dr. Paulson, qui est entièrement familier avec les tons de voix de Tyler, soupire.  

 

"Tyler, je suis désolé de ne pas être au top de mes capacités aujourd'hui," il dit. Il se penche en avant, et Tyler se recule si rapidement que la sucette va presque dans le fond de sa gorge. "Désolé, désolé," Dr. Paulson s'excuse. Il enlève ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse frotter son visage avec sa main. "Je suis tellement désolé, Tyler."  

 

Tyler ne dit rien. Il pense que s'il ouvre la bouche, seulement le 'charabia' que seul Josh comprend va sortir. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine et il place sa main dessus. Dr. Paulson suit ses mouvements et grimace.  

 

"Je suis tellement désolé, Tyler," il répète. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."  

 

"Je vais bien," Tyler dit, satisfait quand il les entend sortir comme des mots 'normaux'.  

 

"Tu ne l'es pas, Tyler," Dr. Paulson dit avec un soupir. "Tu ne vas pas bien." Il secoue la tête doucement, comme pour l'éclaircir. "De quoi veux-tu parler aujourd'hui?"  

 

Tyler hausse des épaules. "Je ne sais pas."  

 

"As-tu écris?" Dr. Paulson demande.  

 

"Un peu," Tyler murmure, pinçant un fil lâche de ses jeans.  

 

"As-tu écris à propos de quelque chose en particulier?"  

 

"La cabane en bois," Tyler dit, avant de souhaiter qu'il n'avait rien dit parce-que les yeux de Dr. Paulson deviennent bleu-orange-vert, tout intéressés et presque dévorants du regard.  

 

"Quelle cabane en bois?" Dr. Paulson demande, griffonnant quelque chose dans son cahier.  

 

"Nous- J'ai trouvé une cabane dans les bois," Tyler murmure, fronçant les sourcils sur la moquette. Il se sent exposé maintenant.  

 

"Comment était la cabane?" le docteur demande, ne levant pas les yeux de son cahier.  

 

"J'sais pas. Boisé." _Jaune-violet. La sensation d'une craie mouillée. Le si bémol sur son piano._   

 

"Tes parents savent à propos de la cabane en bois?" Dr. Paulson demande.  

 

"Ça importe?" Tyler dit, un peu plus défensif qu'il ne le souhaitait.  

 

Dr. Paulson cligne des yeux. "Je suppose que non," il dit lentement. "Je voulais juste savoir si tu leur avais parlé."  

 

"Vous auriez juste pu leur demander ça," Tyler fait la remarque. "Vous auriez juste pu _me_ demander ça."  

 

"Tu as raison, Tyler, je suis désolé," Dr. Paulson dit, ayant l'air sincèrement désolé. "As-tu parlé à tes parents?" Tyler ricane. "C'est ce que je pensais." Le docteur se penche en avant lentement, pour que Tyler ait le temps de se préparer à sa présence. "Je pense que tu devrais leur parler, Tyler. Ils se soucient vraiment à toi."  

 

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Tyler sait qu'il a l'air d'un enfant, comme l'odeur de la pelure d'oranges, mais il s'en fiche.  

 

"C'est vrai, Tyler. Et ils étaient tellement, tellement déçus quand ils ont découvert ce qui t'est arrivé."  

 

"Ils ne m'ont jamais cru."  

 

"Tyler, tu n'étais pas très facile à comprendre à ce moment-là," Dr. Paulson dit doucement. "Tu ne l'es toujours pas, honnêtement."  

 

"Vous avez l'air de gérer."  

 

"Je te connais depuis un long moment maintenant, Tyler."  

 

"Tout comme mes parents."  

 

"Te connaissent-ils vraiment?"  

 

Tyler est silencieux pendant un moment. "Non." Il s'arrête. "Ils ne me connaissent pas du tout."  

 

"Tyler, as-tu déjà pensé à faire la paix avec tes parents?" Dr. Paulson demande.  

 

Tyler fronce des sourcils. "Ce devrait être eux qui font la paix avec _moi_."  

 

"Ils _essaient_ , Tyler, vraiment," le docteur dit. "Je suppose que tu n'as pas remarqué, mais ils essaient de compenser."  

 

"Et bien, ils font un travail d'enfer," Tyler murmure.  

 

Dr. Paulson ignore ce commentaire. "Ils ont dit qu'ils ont essayé de te faire sortir plus souvent et de participer dans des activités de famille."  

 

"Je déteste les foules," Tyler dit à son docteur. "Je déteste les jeux de plateau. Je déteste la télévision."  

 

"Ils ne savent pas ce que tu aimes, Tyler," Dr. Paulson dit. "Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont être heureux de faire peu importe ce que tu _aimes_ faire avec toi." 

 

"Je…" Tyler s'arrête. "Il n'y a rien que j'aime faire."  

 

Dr. Paulson est silencieux pendant un moment. "Tu aimes Josh."  

 

Tyler cligne des yeux. "Quoi?" Dr. Paulson n'a jamais apporté volontairement le sujet de Josh avant.  

 

"Je ne dis pas que Josh est réel, Tyler," le docteur dit rapidement. "Mais peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de parler à quelqu'un de ta famille à propos de lui."  

 

"Et dans quel but cela servirait, autre que d'occuper mes illusions?"  

 

"Ça t'aidera à t'ouvrir," Dr. Paulson dit, ignorant son sarcasme. "Tu es plus facile à comprendre quand tu parles de quelque chose dont tu es passionné."  

 

Tyler pense à ça. "Vous devrez dire à mes parents que c'est correct pour moi de parler de Josh."  

 

Dr. Paulson soupire. "Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive quand je leur parle de Josh, Tyler. Je suis désolé."  

 

Tyler hausse des épaules. "Peu importe."  

 

Dr. Paulson hoche la tête doucement à lui-même, griffonnant quelque chose dans son cahier de notes. "Je leur parlerai."  

 

* * *

 

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire sur moi?" Josh demande alors qu'il prend un morceau de bois écaillé dans leur cabane en bois.  

 

Tyler hausse les épaules. "J'sais pas. Il y a beaucoup à dire."  

 

"Tu pourrais dire à quel point je suis rose-rouge-orange," Josh dit, offrant à Tyler un de ces sourires qui font fondre Tyler. "À quel point je suis sexy, comment je sonne comme des guimauves fondus, comment mes lèvres sont Do majeur, comment je peux-"  

 

"Oh, tais-toi," Tyler dit, le poussant joyeusement.  

 

Josh rigole, les bouts de ses yeux qui se plissent alors qu'il sourit. Tyler regarde ailleurs avant que Josh puisse le voir observer.  

 

"Mes parents pensent que je suis fou," Tyler dit soudainement.  

 

Josh reprend son sérieux immédiatement, fronçant des sourcils. "Tu n'es pas fou."  

 

"Je sais," Tyler dit. "Mais leur parler de toi ne va pas leur convaincre ça."  

 

Josh est silencieux pendant un moment. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"  

 

"Leur parler de toi quand même," Tyler dit. "Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre pour ce qu'ils pensent."  

 

Josh sourit. "Tu es vraiment rose-rouge-orange quand tu jures."  

 

Tyler rougit. "Non, je ne le suis pas."  

 

Josh le regarde en pensant. "Tu es plutôt beau, Tyler."  

 

"Plutôt beau?" Tyler dit.  

 

Josh rigole. "Pas mon meilleur choix de mots."  

 

"Pourquoi nous parlons comme ça, de toutes façons?" Tyler demande. "Si nous utilisions juste nos mots, rien comme ça n'arriverait."  

 

"Tu m'as demandé de parler 'normalement'," Josh dit. "Pour se pratiquer."  

 

Tyler fronce des sourcils. "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?"  

 

Josh hausse les épaules. "Quelque chose à propos de la meilleure communication."  

 

Tyler hoche la tête lentement. "Ça a l'air de quelque chose que je ferais. Avant, t'sais."  

 

"Eh bien, ouais," Josh dit. "Tu étais tout-" il fait quelques mouvements de mains indiscernables, "bleu-violet. Embrouillé."  

 

"Mélangé," Tyler dit, hochant la tête.  

 

"Pas vraiment," Josh dit, "Comme… Je ne peux pas me rappeler du mot pour ça. Orange-vert-violet."  

 

"Confus," Tyler traduit. Josh hoche la tête.  

 

"C'est ça. J'arrête pas d'oublier celui-là," il dit. "Confus. Tu étais confus. Et comme la lettre M. Comment Août sent."  

 

"Confus, peut-être," Tyler permet. "Je ne sais pas pour perdu, par contre."  

 

"Tu étais perdu," Josh dit, ayant l'air certain.  

 

"Peut-être," Tyler dit à nouveau. Il observe Josh allumer et éteindre son briquet qu'il a toujours. "Pourquoi as-tu ça d'ailleurs? Tu ne fumes pas."  

 

Josh hausse les épaules. "Tu ne sais jamais quand tu devras tout mettre en feu."  

 

Tyler fronce les sourcils. "Quoi? De quoi tu parles?"  

 

Josh ne fait qu'hausser les épaules à nouveau. "Tu comprendras un jour."  

 

* * *

 

"Il a teint ses cheveux l'autre jour," Tyler dit à sa mère.  

 

Ils sont assis sur les marches dehors, regardant le vent souffler à travers les arbres de leur arrière-cour. Ça sonne comme un oreiller tiède sur la peau de Tyler, et il sourit.  

 

"Quelle couleur?" sa mère demande.  

 

"Bleu. Bleu vif," Tyler dit, souriant un peu à lui-même. "C'était rouge pendant un moment avant, en fait."  

 

"C'est soigné, Tyler," sa mère dit, ayant toujours l'air plutôt inconfortable.  

 

"Il a ces yeux vraiment bruns foncés," Tyler dit, choisissant d'ignorer l'inconfort de sa mère. "Des yeux café. Ce genre avec du café et du chocolat chaud. Comment ça s'appelle déjà?"  

 

"Moka," sa mère fournit.  

 

"Des yeux moka," Tyler dit, hochant la tête.  

 

"Tyler," sa mère dit, mordant sa lèvre, "qui est Josh pour toi?"  

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  

 

"Est-il ton ami?" sa mère demande. "Petit ami?"  

 

Tyler bafouille un peu. "Quoi? Non!"  

 

"C'est… t'sais, correct si tu veux un petit ami," la mère de Tyler dit. "Juste pour que tu saches."  

 

"Sympa," Tyler dit, toujours les yeux écarquillés. "Qu'est-ce qui a amené ça?"  

 

"Tu as toujours cet air sot quand tu parles de lui, Tyler," sa mère lui dit.  

 

"Oui, mais ça te fait automatiquement pensé que je suis gay?"  

 

"Eh bien," sa mère hausse les épaules, "tu n'as jamais eu l'air très hétéro', Tyler."  

 

Tyler cligne des yeux. "Merci, maman."  

 

"Ce n'était pas une insulte!" sa mère commence à protester, mais s'arrête quand elle voit Tyler rigoler.  

 

"Je suis gay," Tyler assure quand il a fini de rire. "Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que tu allais remarqué."  

 

"Je remarque parfois quelque chose sur toi, Tyler," sa mère lui dit.  

 

Tyler reprend son sérieux immédiatement. Il fronce les sourcils, et sa mère soupire, prenant sa main prudemment.  

 

"Je suis désolée, Tyler," elle lui dit. "Je sais qu'une excuse ne va rien arranger, que ça ne va rien changer, mais je suis quand même tellement désolée."  

 

"Pourquoi-" Tyler avale difficilement, "pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru?"  

 

"Je-" sa mère soupire. "Dr. Craig avait l'air très professionnel, Tyler. Il était supposé être au top du jeu. Et il était très en douceur, très rassurant qu'il n'y avait absolument pas d'inconduite." Elle soupire à nouveau, serrant la main de Tyler doucement. "Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus que tout, Tyler."  

 

"N'est-ce pas pareil pour tout le monde," Tyler murmure. "N'est-ce pas pareil pour tout le monde."  

 

* * *

 

"Comment tu te sens?" Josh demande un jour.  

 

"Qui es-tu, Dr. Paulson?"  

 

Josh roule les yeux. "Allez, Tyler," il dit, lui passant son couteau de poche. "Montre-moi. Dans des mots 'normaux'."  

 

Tyler observe le couteau, chaud et lourd dans sa paume, comme de la soie sur de l'herbe humide.  

 

"Montre-moi," Josh répète.  

 

Tyler retourne la lame, la pressant dans le sol en bois de leur cabane.  

 

"Des mots 'normaux'," il chuchote à lui-même, essayant de se rappeler d'un pour comment il se sent.  

 

T-E-R-R-I-F-I-É  

 

"Terrifié," Josh lit. "Pourquoi?"  

 

Tyler hausse les épaules, enlevant les copeaux de bois du couteau avant de le refermer et de le rendre à Josh.  

 

"Je ne sais pas. Le suis toujours," il dit.  

 

"Pourquoi?" Josh répète. "De quoi?"  

 

Tyler hausse les épaules à nouveau. "De ce qu'il y a après, je suppose," il dit.  

 

Josh fronce les sourcils. "Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur," il dit.  

 

"Pourquoi j'ai peur, alors?"  

 

Josh sourit avec cette gentille, petite façon à lui. "Orange-vert-violet," il dit.  

 

Tyler soupire, traçant son pouce sur la gravure du plateau en bois.  

 

"Je ne le suis pas," il murmure. "Pas vraiment."  

 

"Tu l'es," Josh dit. "Comme du coton orange tendu. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a autour du coin est l'une des meilleures choses au monde."  

 

"Terrifiant," Tyler dit, secouant sa tête.  

 

"Peut-être un peu," Josh admet. "Mais peut-être que ce qu'il y a autour du coin est la meilleure chose que tu puisses imaginer."  

 

"Et si ça ne l'est pas, cependant?"  

 

"Si ça l'est?"  

 

"Si ça ne l'est pas?"  

 

Josh se penche en avant, retirant les doigts de Tyler de la gravure du bois.  

 

"Mais si ça l'est?" il chuchote.  

 

* * *

 

"Comment sont les choses avec toi et ta mère?" Dr. Paulson demande alors que Tyler glisse une coupe de beurre d'arachides dans sa poche.  

 

"Bonnes," Tyler dit.  

 

"Bonnes?" Dr. Paulson répète, les sourcils levés.  

 

"Mieux," Tyler modifie.  

 

Dr. Paulson hoche la tête lentement. "Tu lui as parlé de Josh, alors ?"  

 

Tyler hoche la tête. "Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse."  

 

"Comme prévu, Tyler," Dr. Paulson dit, toujours en regardant ses notes. "Ça ne peut pas être confortable pour une femme d'entendre son fils de dix-sept ans parler à propos de son ami imaginaire."  

 

"Elle qui _pense_ est imaginaire," Tyler corrige avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.  

 

Dr. Paulson s'arrête, finalement levant les yeux de ses notes.  

 

"Tyler," il dit doucement, "Josh _est_ -"  

 

"Oui, d'accord, peu importe," Tyler dit rapidement.  

 

Le docteur soupire, passant une main dans ses minces cheveux distraitement.  

 

"Il n'est pas réel, Tyler," il dit doucement. "Je suis désolé, mais il n'existe juste pas."  

 

"Oui, bien, peu importe ce que vous dites."  

 

Dr. Paulson frotte son visage avec ses mains. "Tyler…"  

 

"Regardez," Tyler dit, soudainement se sentant prêt à se battre, "Je sais que vous pensez que je suis fou à cause de ça, mais Josh est _réel_ , d'accord? Vous n'allez pas me convaincre le contraire."  

 

Dr. Paulson rigole sèchement. "Je vois ça, oui."  

 

* * *

 

 

"Tout est bleu-noir," Josh dit. "Ma maison, je veux dire. C'est pour ça que je préfère ici."  

 

"Tu me l'as déjà dit," Tyler dit. "Beaucoup de fois." 

 

"Ça ne le rend pas moins véridique," Josh précise.  

 

"Je sais," Tyler dit. "Je dis juste que je t'entends chaque fois que tu parles." 

 

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'entendes," Josh dit en insistant. "Je veux que tu _écoutes_." 

 

Tyler fronce les sourcils. "Quelle est la différence?"  

 

Josh fait un son frustré. "Certaines personnes- les philosophes, généralement- disent que les autres personnes ne s'entendent jamais entre eux," il dit. "Mais je ne pense pas que c'est vrai. Je pense que tout le monde entend, mais je ne pense pas que la plupart des personnes _écoute_."  

 

Le froncement des sourcils de Tyler s'agrandit. "Je ne comprends toujours pas."  

 

"C'est comme…" Josh se décale, prenant la main de Tyler. "D'accord, quand je dis 'prend ma main', tu penses à tenir des mains, pas vrai? Pas à prendre ma main à un endroit avec toi. Sauf si on va quelque part main dans la main, mais c'est une autre histoire." Il secoue la tête comme pour l'éclaircir. "Ce que je veux dire est, tu _entends_ 'prend ma main' mais _écoute_ à 'tenir ma main'."  

 

"Oh." Tyler s'arrête, pensant. "Je comprends." Il fronce les sourcils à nouveau. "Je pense."  

 

Josh esquisse un sourire. "Eh bien, au moins tu es honnête."  

 

* * *

 

"Tyler, ton psychiatre et moi voulons te commencer sur une nouvelle sorte de drogue," Dr. Paulson dit quand Tyler s'assoit.  

 

"Quoi?" Tyler demande lors qu'il prend une sucette violette. "Ne vous rappeliez vous pas comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois?"   

 

"Pas des antipsychotiques," Dr. Paulson dit. "C'était une erreur, je sais." Il soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "C'était une erreur."  

 

"Quelle sorte de drogue, alors?" Tyler demande, déballant la sucette et la mettant dans sa bouche.  

 

"Lorazepam," Dr. Paulson dit. Il fait une pause. "De l'ativan."  

 

Tyler fronce les sourcils. "Ça ne traite pas l'anxiété?" Suis-je anxieux? il se demande.  

 

"Ça traite aussi l'insomnie," Dr. Paulson dit. "Franchement, Tyler, tu commences à ressembler à un squelette. Un qui a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."  

 

Tyler hausse les épaules. "Je pense que je vais bien."  

 

Dr. Paulson soupire. "Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle pouvait t'entendre parler à toi-même à trois heures du matin. Chaque nuit."  

 

Tyler ouvre sa bouche pour dire que ce n'est pas à lui-même qu'il parle, mais décide de ne pas le faire.  

 

"Je vais bien," il dit à la place.  

 

"Tyler, je pense réellement que tu n'as pas assez de sommeil," Dr. Paulson dit doucement. "Tu as l'air fatigué tout le temps."  

 

"Je vais bien."  

 

"Tyler, c'est honnêtement ce que je pense est le mieux pour toi," Dr. Paulson dit gentiment.  

 

Tyler le fusille du regard. "Et pourquoi vous vous intéressez pour ce qui est le mieux pour moi?" Il se penche en avant, courageux. "Je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse," il dit, plaçant ses mains sur ses joues délibérément .  

 

L'expression de Dr. Paulson s'affaisse. "Tyler," il commence, s'arrête. "Tyler, je suis tellement, tellement désolé à propos de ça."  

 

Tyler roule des yeux, se penchant en arrière. "Peu importe."  

 

Le docteur soupire, se frottant les yeux. "Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ça," il dit. "Mais Tyler, c'est réellement pour ton propre bien." Il retire une autre pièce de papier et note quelque chose dessus. "Je vais parler à tes parents, et une fois que j'aurai leur accord, on va te commencer sur l'Ativan. D'accord, Tyler?"  

 

"Peu importe," Tyler dit à nouveau.  

 

Dr. Paulson soupire à nouveau, frottant l'anneau sur son doigt gauche. "D'accord. Maintenant, Tyler, je pensais-"  

 

"Arrêtez ça," Tyler dit, irrité.  

 

Dr. Paulson s'arrête. "Arrêter quoi?"  

 

"Arrêtez de mettre mon nom dans chaque phrase que vous m'adressez," Tyler dit. "Je connais mon nom maintenant, d'accord?"  

 

"C'est l'habitude, T- l'habitude," le docteur Paulson dit.  

 

Tyler rigole sèchement. "Je hais mon nom," il dit à son docteur.  

 

"Et pourquoi ça?" Dr. Paulson demande, griffonnant quelque chose dans son bloc-notes.  

 

"C'est juste un rappel."  

 

Dr. Paulson s'arrête. "Un rappel de quoi?"  

 

"C'est juste un autre rappel que personne est actuellement unique," Tyler dit. "Personne n'est actuellement spécial."  

 

Dr. Paulson dépose son bloc-notes sur le bureau, ayant l'air intrigué. "Élabore?" il demande.  

 

"Certainement," Tyler dit. "Vous savez, il y a quelqu'un autre part nommé Tyler Joseph. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais il y aura. Peut-être même les deux, dépendant combien de temps je vis." Il s'arrête, tapotant son menton. "Et s'il y a réellement des univers infinis, il y a un nombre infini de Tyler Joseph, disant l'exacte même chose que je suis en train de dire, pensant l'exacte même chose que je suis en train de dire. Oui, il y a un nombre infini de mondes où Tyler Joseph est un plombier qui se travestie dans son temps libre et n'a jamais considéré une seule fois les autres univers, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il y a aussi un nombre infini de monde qui sont une copie exacte de celui-là. Et si c'est vrai, il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir spécial." Tyler fredonne pensivement. "Vous pouvez toujours argumenter, bien sûr, qu'il n'y a aucune chose telle que des univers parallèles, mais même si, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec votre nom dans le passé, présent, ou futur. Et j'ai lu que tout le monde a un sosie sur cette terre, bien que les sosies peuvent ne pas vivre au même moment." Tyler soupire. "Quel est le point en devenant unique?"  

 

Dr. Paulson le regarde. "… et c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas ton nom?"  

 

Tyler rigole un peu. "Une version plutôt courte du pourquoi, oui."  

 

"C'est vraiment intéressant," Dr. Paulson lui dit. "Je vais définitivement y penser longuement et sérieusement plus tard."  

 

"Bien," Tyler lui dit honnêtement. "Je pense que tout le monde devrait y penser au moins une fois de temps en temps. De la nourriture pour la pensée, vous savez."  

 

* * *

 

"Maman?" Tyler demande, rentrant dans la cuisine.  

 

"Tyler?" sa mère répond, se tournant vers lui avec une expression de légère surprise.  

 

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire," il dit, prenant sa main prudemment pour l'emmener s'assoir à la table de la cuisine.  

 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" elle demande.  

 

"Je…" _suis amoureux avec le garçon que tu penses est imaginaire qu'est-ce que je fais,_ "…uh." Tyler se gratte la nuque. "Um."  

 

"Oui?" sa mère dit.  

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner?" sort en se précipitant.  

 

Sa mère cligne des yeux par surprise. "Des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande," elle dit. "Pourquoi? Veux-tu manger avec nous?"  

 

Et pour une raison inconnue, Tyler hoche la tête.  

 

* * *

 

"Donc, laisse-moi résumer:" Josh commence, "tu as essayé de manger des spaghetti avec une cuillère, appelé ton frère une vadrouille pervenche quand il a essayé de te donner une fourchette, écouté ta sœur parler de son tournoi de basketball, tombé de ta chaise quand ton autre frère t'a frappé sous la table. regardé ton père boire une bière non-alcoolisée, écouté ta mère parler à propos du tournoi de basketball de ta sœur, et éclaté en sanglots quand le frère qui t'a frappé t'a demandé pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'école."  

 

"Ça résume pas mal tout," Tyler dit, hochant la tête.  

 

Josh lui hausse un sourcil. "Et pourquoi donc as-tu été au dîner?"  

 

Tyler rougit. "C'était comme un accident."  

 

Josh hausse l'autre sourcil. "Comment peux-tu accidentellement t'inviter à dîner avec ta famille?"  

 

"Je- ah…" Tyler passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Eh bien, j'allais demander à ma mère quelque chose, mais, euh, j'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il y avait pour dîner."  

 

Les sourcils de Josh s'haussent encore plus haut. "Qu'est-ce que tu allais lui demander?"  

 

Tyler sent son visage rougit encore plus. "Rien," il dit un peu trop vite.  

 

Les sourcils de Josh s'haussent si haut qu'ils disparaissent presque dans la touffe de cheveux bleu vifs. Avant que Tyler ne puisse s'arrêter, il tend la main et descend les sourcils de Josh lui-même.  

 

Ils se regardent pendant un moment avant que les deux éclatent de rire.  

 

Ils terminent avec leur front pressés ensemble et leur doigts entrelacés, et ils sont encore en train de rigoler alors que Tyler regarde aux lèvres douces, Do majeures de Josh. Ce serait si facile de juste…  

 

"Tyler?" 

 

Tyler sort de sa bulle, regardant en haut les yeux moka de Josh, Leur front sont toujours pressés ensemble.  

 

"Puis-je, um…" Avant que Tyler ne puisse y penser, il se décale oh-si-délicatement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. C'est bref, mais Tyler peut sentir ces parfaites, Do majeurs lèvres qui ne répondent pas quand il se retire.  

 

"Oh," Josh dit, ayant l'air surpris.  

 

"Oh," Tyler fait écho, se levant. "Oh, oh mec, je suis tellement désolé, je- je vais…" Il glisse pratiquement de l'échelle.  

 

"Non, attend, Tyler-" Josh appelle, mais Tyler ne regarde pas en arrière.  

 

* * *

 

"Tu as l'air triste aujourd'hui," la mère de Tyler commente alors que Tyler verse du lait dans un bol de céréales.  

 

Tyler hausse les épaules. "Je vais bien."  

 

Elle fronce les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas été dehors de toute la journée."  

 

Tyler hausse encore les épaules. "Pas dans l'humeur."  

 

"Ça te dérange si je te rejoins?" sa mère demande, désignant le siège en face de Tyler. Il secoue la tête. "Merci." 

 

Ils s'assoient en silence pendant un moment.  

 

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cette sorte de céréales," la mère de Tyler commente.  

 

"Hmm?" Tyler dit, levant le regard. "Oh, oui, c'est les préférées de…" il se coupe quand il regarde les flottants soufflés de maïs brun et beige, "… Josh."  

 

Avant qu'il ne le sache, Tyler est soudainement en train de brailler dans son bol de Reese's Puffs.  

 

"Tyler," sa mère dit, ayant l'air alarmée. "Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  

 

"Désolé, désolé," Tyler dit à travers un petit sanglot. "Je- je ne sais pas, je-" Un autre sanglot le coupe.  

 

"Chh," sa mère dit, soudainement agenouillée à côté de sa chaise, la main sur son épaule. "Hey, c'est correct."  

 

Tyler entoure ses bras autour d'elle, enfuyant sa tête dans son épaule. Il est soudainement bombardé par les souvenirs de quand il avait l'habitude de s'accrocher à elle après ses cauchemars sans fins quand il était petit. Il a arrêté de demander sa mère quand Josh est entré en scène, cependant. Il allait s'accrocher à Josh à la même place.  

 

Tyler rigole à travers un sanglot, se demandant s'il va devoir retourner faire des câlins après des cauchemars.  

 

"C'est correct," la mère de Tyler dit doucement, tapotant son dos. "Chéri, tout est correct."  

 

"Maman?" il chuchote dans sa nuque.  

 

"Oui, Tyler?" elle répond.  

 

"Je suis amoureux de Josh," il dit, sa voix craquant sur "amoureux".  

 

"Oh." la mère de Tyler le tient encore plus serré. "Oh, _Tyler_."  

 

"Et je sais-" Tyler s'arrête pour prendre une grande respiration, "Je sais que tu penses qu'il n'est pas réel, et tout le monde est si véhément avec ça que parfois je pense qu'il ne l'est pas non plus. Et où est-ce que ça m'emmènera?" Il commence à trembler maintenant. "Coincé amoureux avec un fantôme, voilà."  

 

"Oh, bébé," sa mère dit doucement. "Je suis tellement désolée."  

 

La position où ils sont n'est pas très confortable, et la mère de Tyler les aide doucement à se lever avant de les guider vers le canapé. Tyler se recroqueville immédiatement, remettant sa tête dans l'épaule de sa mère.  

 

"J'ai foiré," Tyler dit, tremblant. "Je l'ai embrassé et il ne m'a pas embrassé en retour et je veux mourir, Maman, il importe tellement et j'ai tout foiré."  

 

"Oh, chéri," la mère de Tyler dit doucement, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Tyler.  

 

"J'ai foiré," Tyler dit à nouveau. "J'ai vraiment foiré."  

 

"Tyler," sa mère dit prudemment, "as-tu déjà considéré que ça pourrait être une bonne chose?"  

 

"Quoi?" Tyler dit, confus.  

 

"Ce n'est pas sain de se relier sur- sur quelqu'un comme tu fais," sa mère dit gentiment. "Peut-être fais une pause sur Josh?"  

 

"Une pause?" Tyler dit, tellement consterné qu'il a arrêté de pleurer.  

 

"Une pause, Tyler," elle répète. "Juste pour un petit moment. Fais un nouveau loisir ou quelque chose."  

 

"Josh n'est pas un _loisir_ , maman," Tyler dit, indigné par ses implications. "Il est une _personne_. Une personne avec qui j'ai besoin de me faire pardonner," il dit, jaillissant.  

 

"Tyler, attend-"  

 

Mais Tyler s'est déjà précipité par la porte arrière et en train de courir dans la foret pour trouver Josh.  

 

* * *

 

Tyler peut entendre Josh fredonner sans réfléchir alors qu'il approcher la cabine en bois. Il monte prudemment par l'échelle, montrant le bout de sa tête.  

 

Josh est assis là, allumant et éteignant le briquet comme s'il était médusé.  

 

"Hey," Tyler dit, et Josh échappe presque le briquet de surprise.  

 

"Salut," il dit, mettant dans sa poche le briquet. "Rentre."  

 

Tyler rentre, hésitant. "Donc, je voulais m'excus-"  

 

Il est coupé quand Josh se précipite et presse ses lèvres Do majeur sur les siennes.  

 

Le bisou dure plus longtemps que celui d'avant, et cette fois les deux contribuent. La bouche de Josh est chaude et douce, et Tyler peut sentir son propre cœur battre follement.  

 

Les douces mains bleu ciel de Josh se lèvent. Une se berce sur sa nuque, et l'autre se pose sur sa mâchoire. Les mains de Tyler se soulèvent aussi, hésitantes, saisissant les épaules de Josh.  

 

Ils se détachent finalement, et Tyler ouvre lentement ses yeux pour voir que ceux de Josh sont toujours fermés, ayant l'air parfaitement heureux.  

 

Ils s'assoient là pendant un moment, reprenant leur respiration.  

 

"Pourquoi tu t'es enfui?" Josh demande, brisant le silence.  

 

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé en retour?" Tyler répond.  

 

Il y a un autre moment de silence.  

 

"Je t'apprécie," Josh dit soudainement. Sa voix a l'air un peu différente. Comme de la pluie qui tombe. "Je t'apprécie beaucoup."  

 

"Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi," Tyler dit, et Josh fait un sourire rayonnant, ses dents de tigre grognant apparaissant entre ses lèvres Do majeur.  

 

"Bien," il chuchote, et l'embrasse à nouveau.  

 

* * *

 

"Oh," Tyler halète dans la bouche de Josh, " _Josh_."  

 

"C'est bon?" Josh marmonne alors qu'il tord ses doigts. Tyler jappe.  

 

"Comme- comme" Tyler jette en arrière sa tête, tapant le sol en bois de la cabane. "Je peux goûter- ahh…"  

 

Josh avale son grognement, pressant ses parfaites lèvres Do majeur aux siennes. Tyler gémit à nouveau, remontant ses hanches.  

 

"Josh," il halète.  

 

"Tyler," Josh dit, chaud et lent dans sa gorge, du miel et des chants d'oiseaux été la noirceur, orange doux.  

 

Tyler est un désordre d'halètements et de gémissements alors que Josh bouge gentiment ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il peut goûter quelque chose, comme du métal mais pas vraiment, et il est tellement désespéré pour _quelque chose_ , mais il ne sait pas quoi.  

 

"S'il te plaît," Tyler gémit, même pas sûr pour quoi il supplie. Les doigts de Josh se soulèvent, et le goût non-métallique devient tellement écrasant qu'un pleur s'échappe.  

 

"Hey," Josh dit, s'arrêtant. Il prend la joue de Tyler avec ses douces mains bleu ciel. "Ça va?"    
   
"Ouais," Tyler dit, tremblant. "Ouais, je vais bien."  

 

Josh presse un doux bisou sur son front. "Dis-moi si ça devient trop, d'accord?"  

 

"D'accord," Tyler murmure. Il se presse contre les doigts de Josh, an Josh sourit, tout doux Do majeur. "Allez," Tyler dit, sa gorge soudainement sèche, "tu peux- ah."  

 

Josh revient à bouger lentement ses doigts. Tyler n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fait, mais c'est bon.  

 

Il peut sentir quelque chose dans ses veines, chaud et désespéré et rouge-noir velvet. Il grogne, serrant sur les doigts de Josh.  

 

"Tellement bon," Tyler grogne. "Tellement, tellement… comme- ah, pas du métal mais presque, et velvet, et- ahh…"  

 

"Chh," Josh dit doucement. "Je sais."  

 

Josh enlève doucement ses doigts. Tyler fronce les sourcils à la perte.  

 

"Quoi?" il commence à demander, mais Josh est soudainement en train de positionner les hanches de Tyler et de presser quelque chose de chaud et dur contre lui. "Oh."  

 

"C'est bon?" Josh murmure, le regardant avec des grands yeux moka.  

 

"Oui," Tyler dit, absolument certain. "Oui."  

 

Josh s'enfonce doucement, la lèvre Do majeur poussée sous les dents de tigre grognant.  

 

Les yeux de Tyler roule alors qu'il est doucement rempli. Ça brûle, mais c'est comme de la crème pour café, comme des plumes de rouge-gorge, et c'est correct.  

 

"D'accord?" Josh chuchote.  

 

"Ouais," Tyler confirme, fermant les yeux. Le non-métal dans sa bouche refait surface, et il halète alors que Josh déplace ses hanches oh-tellement doucement. "Oh! Oh, ahh…"  

 

Josh l'embrasse à nouveau, et Tyler l'embrasse en retour aussi fort qu'il le peut.  

 

"Si, si, ahh," Josh gémit dans la bouche de Tyler. "Tu es si, oh, oh…" Tyler l'embrasse, avalant ses grognements.  

 

Josh commence à bouger ses hanches dans des lents mouvements réguliers, et Tyler se trouver à bouger ses propres hanches pour rencontrer ses mouvements. Josh tape quelque chose à l'intérieur de Tyler chaque fois, et Tyler ne peut pas s'aider mais gémir faiblement dans un lent son constant.  

 

"Dis-moi," Josh grogne, "dis-moi si c'est trop."  

 

"Ça l'est," Tyler murmure en retour. "Continue."  

 

Josh rigole doucement, surpris, mais s'exécute.  

 

Tyler parcourt ses mains à travers les doux cheveux bleus de Josh, tirant gentiment. Josh grogne, les doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de Tyler entoure les jambes autour de la taille de Josh. Ses hanches se déplace légèrement, et gémit faiblement quand Josh commence à taper cette place à l'intérieur de lui encore plus fort.  

 

"Allez," Josh grogne dans l'oreille de Tyler. "Puis-je…?"  

 

Tyler ne sait même pas ce que Josh demande, mais il presse ses hanches encore plus proches de celles de Josh, serrant, et avec un cri, les mouvements de Josh bégaient et s'immobilisent.  

 

"… vas-tu bien?" Tyler demande.  

 

Josh halète fortement alors qu'il atteint vers Tyler et entoure sa main autour de son- wow.  

 

"Je vais bien," il dit alors qu'il commence à bouger sa main.  

 

"D'acc," est la réponse de Tyler. 

 

Il remonte ses bras, les entourant autour du dos de Josh, s'accrochant désespérément. Le goût non-métal est plus intense que jamais, et il enfonce ses dents dans les clavicules de Josh avec un grognement.  

 

"Oh mon Dieu," il halète. "Oh mon Dieu."  

 

Tyler sent le velours dans ses mains, goûte le non-métal dans sa bouche, et il peut commencer à entendre un long murmure, un G dièse parfait.  

 

Il grogne, aigu dans sa gorge, et Josh passe ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et long de son cou.  

 

"Allez," Josh murmure. "Presque là."  

 

Tyler ne sait pas de quoi Josh parle, d'où il est presque là, mais il est trop embrouillé et submergé pour demander.  

 

Josh tord sa main, passant son pouce sur le dessus, et le non-métal dans la bouche de Tyler devient soudainement trop, beaucoup trop, et il sanglote contre la peau de Josh.  

 

"C'est correct," Josh chuchote. "Juste relâche-toi. Relâche-toi."  

 

Tyler se relâche.  

 

Il tombe, s'écroulant, et il peut se sentir trembler. Le non-métal dans sa bouche part finalement en tant que gémissement plus fort qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait faire. Il écarte ses bras, un qui cogne contre le mur en bois, et il sent tous ses muscles se serrer et se desserrer.  

 

Le G dièse grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'il hurle finalement, grognant et gémissant. Josh murmure doucement, des mots nuageux et doux alors que Tyler se calme finalement.  

 

"Oh," Tyler dit une fois qu'il peut finalement parler.  

 

"Salut," Josh dit contre la nuque de Tyler.  

 

"Salut," Tyler répète, les oreilles bourdonnant. "C'était- c'était…" Pour la première fois de tous les temps, il y a quelque chose que Tyler ne peut décrire.  

 

"Ouais," Josh dit, l'embrassant chastement. "Je sais."  

 

\--------------------------  

 

"Je sais," Tyler dit, et souhaite immédiatement qu'il puisse refouler ses mots dans sa bouche car les yeux moka de Josh s'assombrissent.  

 

"Qu'est-ce," Josh dit doucement, les lèvres Do majeur se retirant pour des dents de tigre grognant, "que tu as dit?"  

 

"Je suis désolé, Josh," Tyler dit immédiatement.  

 

Josh expire d'une façon que Tyler ne peut décrire que de rouge-vert-orange, comme un ruisseau sur un lit de cristaux déchiquetés. Parfaitement dangereux.  

 

"Je suis désolé," Tyler répète.  

 

"Tu ne-" Josh prend une grande respiration, "tu ne peux pas comprendre, d'accord?"  

 

"Je-"  

 

"Tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce que c'est," Josh grogne, "d'être terrifié de rentrer à la maison. _Aucune idée_ de ce que c'est d'être effrayé de tes propres parents. " Il se lève, marchant aussi rapidement qu'il le peut dans l'espace restreint de la cabane en bois. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de devoir te cacher quand ton père est trop saoul et détruit peu importe ce qui lui passe sous la main, et que ta mère est trop défoncée pour s'en soucier. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'utiliser ton corps pour protéger tes sœurs, ton petit frère. Tu ne connais pas la peur qui te parcourt quand ton père retire sa ceinture car il est fâché et il a besoin de quelque chose pour se défouler. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être fouetté aussi fort qu'un homme adulte saoul sur de la liqueur bon marché et de la colère puisse faire. Et laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Tyler," Il s'arrête de marcher et se tourne pour regarde Tyler dans les yeux. "Ça. Fait. Mal."  

 

Tyler avale difficilement. "Je- Je suis désolé-"  

 

"Désolé, désolé," Josh ricane. "Tout le monde est putain de désolé."  

 

Il recommence de marcher rapidement. "Tout est bleu-noir," il répète, fronçant les sourcils. "Pour moi," il ajoute.  

 

\------------------------  

 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tyler?" la mère de Tyler demande.  

 

"Hein?" Tyler dit, levant le regard.  

 

"Tu es resté assis ici toute la journée," elle dit, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. "Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?"  

 

"Ben," Tyler dit. Il essaie de s'arrêter, mais les mots se déversent soudainement. "Josh et moi avons eu du sexe, d'accord? Et depuis ce moment il a été super de mauvaise humeur et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et hier on a eu une dispute car j'ai été d'accord avec lui quand il a dit que tout est bleu-noir et il s'est mis en colère car je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Et il a raison, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait que tout soit bleu-noir. Mais il continue de crier et crier et maman, il a tellement mal à la maison et je veux l'aider mais je ne peux pas et ça fait _mal_."  

 

"Tu- tu as du sexe avec Josh?"  

 

Tyler lève le regard pour apercevoir le visage complètement blanc de sa mère.  

 

"Oui," il dit lentement. "C'est ce que j'ai dit, non?"  

 

"Tyler," sa mère dit instantanément, serrant sa mère tellement fort au point de la douleur, "est-ce que ça a fait mal?"  

 

Tyler sent son visage se transformer en expression vaguement choquée et dégoutée. " _Quoi?_ "  

 

"Quand tu as eu du sexe avec Josh, est-ce que ça a fait mal?" sa mère demande. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal?"  

 

Tyler fronce les sourcils. "Eh bien, un peu. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué ensuite." Il y considère pensivement. "Ça faisait mal de s'assoir le lendemain," il dit sincèrement.  

 

Sa mère a l'air absolument horrifiée. "Oh, _Tyler_ ," elle chuchote, l'entourant dans un câlin. "Je suis tellement désolé."  

 

"Quoi?" Tyler dit, confus. Pourquoi est-elle désolée? Le sexe n'était-il pas une bonne chose? Ça faisait du bien.  

 

"C'est correct," la mère de Tyler dit, le berçant doucement. "C'est correct. Tu es sauf ici."  

 

Tyler est assis là, complètement perplexe. N'était-il pas supposé l'apprécier?  

 

Sa mère parcoure une main dans les cheveux de Tyler. "Tu vas bien. Personne ne va te faire du mal. Plus maintenant."  

 

\--------------------------  

 

La mère de Tyler ne l'a pas laissé hors de vue depuis qu'il lui a dit qu'il a eu du sexe avec Josh.  

 

Il espère que Josh va comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas encore été dehors pour faire se faire compenser.  

 

Sa mère est partie seulement pour appeler quelques personnes et pour parler à son père. 

 

"Je vais juste dire bonjour à tes frères et ta sœur, d'accord?" sa mère dit, quand ils entendent la porte du garage s'ouvrir. "Je reviens."  

 

Tyler hoche doucement la tête.  

 

Il peut entendre sa mère saluer ses frères et sa sœur quand il y a un cognement sur la fenêtre du salon. Il regarde pour apercevoir Josh étant là, le saluant prudemment.  

 

Tyler court à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant.  

 

"Salut," il dit prudemment.  

 

"Viens," Josh dit, faisant signe aux bois derrière eux.  

 

Tyler mord sa lèvre. "Ma mère va paniquer si elle revient et que je ne suis pas là," il dit.  

 

Josh soupire. "S'il te plaît?" il dit. "Je suis désolé, Tyler. Je ne voulais pas crier. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé."  

 

Tyler soupire, regardant dehors. "D'accord," il murmure, escaladant hors de la fenêtre.  

 

"Salut," Josh dit doucement, prenant prudemment sa main. "On peut parler?"  

 

"D'accord," Tyler dit, et ils marchent, main dans la main, dans la forêt.  

 

"Je suis désolé que j'ai éclaté comme ça sur toi," Josh s'excuse une fois qu'ils sont cachés prudemment dans les arbres.  

 

"Je suis désolé que j'ai dit que je comprenais," Tyler dit. "Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais."  

 

Josh sourit, les lèvres Do majeur un peu tristes. "Tout le monde est putain de désolé," il chuchote, et Tyler s'approche et l'embrasse.  

 

Les yeux de Josh sont fermés quand il se retire, et il a l'air paisible.  

 

"Chante," il dit, les yeux toujours fermés.  

 

"Quoi?" Tyler demande, interloqué.  

 

"Chante," Josh répète.  

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chante?" Tyler dit, ahuri.  

 

Josh hausse les épaules. "Quelque chose que tout le monde connaît."  

 

"Euh." Tyler s'arrête. Pour certaines raisons, tout ce qu'il peut penser est "Une souris verte."  

 

Josh ouvre finalement ses yeux quand Tyler termine. "Merci," il dit.  

 

"Ouais," il dit.  

 

Ils marchent plus profondément dans la forêt, les mains toujours ensemble.  

 

"As-tu déjà remarqué," Josh commence, louchant au ciel qui s'assombrie, "que quand tu plisses des yeux, tout change?"  

 

"Ouais," Tyler dit. "Pas dramatiquement, cependant. Juste assez pour que ce soit troublant."  

 

"Ouais." Josh claque des doigts. "Comme ce- ce gars. Avec les visages couverts. Rouge-août-nom en L." 

 

"Um," Tyler dit, pensant. "Euh, René Magritte?"  

 

"Ouais- ouais, lui," Josh dit. "Tout n'est pas tout ce qu'il doit être."  

 

Tyler hoche doucement la tête, louchant dans la forêt. Tout a une ombre légèrement inquiétante, légèrement vide. Il frissonne, retournant son regard sur Josh, qui- qui n'est pas la personne qu'il est supposé ressembler.  

 

"Tu n'es pas vraiment ce que tu devrais être," Tyler dit sans penser.  

 

Josh se raidit, et Tyler pense qu'il va crier à nouveau, mais Josh ne fait que serrer la main de Tyler.  

 

"C'est correct," il chuchote, "du moment que tu te rappelles de moi."  

 

Tyler la serre en retour.  

 

Ils marchent dans un silence lourd, tout vert-orange. Tyler peut comme le goûter.  

 

"Et si ce n'est pas réel?" Tyler dit soudainement.  

 

Josh fronce des sourcils. "De quelle façon?"  

 

"Dans la façon que tout est dans ton esprit," Tyler clarifie. Josh penche sa tête.  

 

"Eh bien, bien sûr que tout est dans ton esprit," il dit, et Tyler cligne des yeux.  

 

"Quoi?"  

 

"Tout est dans ta tête," Josh dit, faisant des gestes. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel."  

 

Tyler soupire. "Oui, mais et si tout ça-" il fait des gestes aux alentours, "est _seulement_ dans mon esprit?"  

 

Josh hausse les épaules. "Alors ce serait toujours réel, n'est-ce pas? Si tu peux le voir, si tu peux le _sentir_ , pourquoi ne serait-ce pas réel?"  

 

"Je- je ne sais pas," Tyler dit, fronçant les sourcils. "Peut-être car ce n'est pas réel pour les autres."  

 

"Donc?"  

 

"Donc, peut-être que tu n'es pas réel."  

 

Josh se fige, regardant Tyler. "Quoi?"  

 

"Peut-être que tu n'es pas réel," Tyler répète.  

 

Josh secoue la tête. "Non, ne dis pas ça."  

 

"Tout le monde me dit que tu ne l'es pas," Tyler dit. "Mes thérapeutes, mon psychologue, mes parents-"  

 

"Ne les écoute pas," Josh dit fermement, regardant les yeux de Tyler. "N'écoute pas. Tu peux me voir, pas vrai? M'entendre?" Il serra la main de Tyler. "Me sentir?"  

 

"Une hallucination?" Tyler offre.  

 

"Une qui t'embrasse?" Josh rétorque.  

 

Tyler se dégage de la main de Josh pour être en faveur de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.  

 

"Tyler, je suis _réel_ ," Josh craque en criant. "Tu m'entends?"  

 

"Laisse-moi penser!" Tyler crie en retour.  

 

"Je t'ai dit de te rappeler de moi!" Josh grogne. "As-tu pensé ça tout seul? Suis-je _vraiment_ juste ton imagination?"   

 

"Tais-toi!" Tyler hurle, les mains sur ses oreilles. "Tais-toi tais-toi tais- _toi_!" 

 

"Écoute-moi!"  

 

"Tu n'es pas réel!"  

 

"Oui je le suis!"  

 

"Tu n'es pas réel!"  

 

"Je le suis! Tyler, _écoute_ -"  

 

Et puis Josh le claque à travers le visage.  

 

Ils se figent tous les deux.  

 

"Viens- viens-tu juste-"  

 

" _Tyler_ ," Josh halète. "Tyler, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas-"  

 

"Éloigne-toi de moi."  

 

"Oh, Tyler, je suis tellement-"  

 

"Laisse-moi seul!" Tyler hurle. "Éloigne-toi de moi!" 

 

"Tyler, s'il te plaît, je suis _désolé!_ "  

 

" _Va-t'en_!" il crie de façon aigue, courant vers sa maison.  

 

" _Tyler!_ "  

 

Tyler hurle, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Il court vers la lumière de sa maison, tape sur la porte, et son frère l'ouvre. 

 

"Tyler! Maman était tellement-"  

 

Tyler passe à côté de lui en courant, sanglotant alors qu'il s'élance dans sa chambre. Il s'effondre dans son lit, ne se souciant même pas de verrouiller la porte.  

 

Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures, s'enroule, et s'endort.  

 

\------------------------  

 

Tyler se réveille avec sa mère coucher dans son lit à côté de lui, caressant son dos.  

 

"Hey," elle dit doucement alors qu'il se lève, frottant ses yeux.  

 

"Salut," il dit, se sentant vide.  

 

"Tu veux en parler?" sa mère demande gentiment.  

 

Tyler commence à secouer sa tête, mais dit, "Josh m'a frappé."  

 

Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandissent. "Il a _quoi?_ "  

 

"C'était de ma faute," Tyler dit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je n'ai pas arrêté d'hurler qu'il n'est pas réel, et il criait mais je n'ai pas arrêté et finalement il m'a juste frappé."  

 

Sa mère le fixe, ayant l'air horrifiée.  

 

"Il t'a frappé," elle dit lentement.  

 

Tyler frotte ses yeux, hochant la tête. Il est soudainement embrassé dans un câlin intense.  

 

"Maman?" il dit incertain alors qu'il l'a sent trembler alors qu'elle pleure.  

 

"Tyler," elle dit doucement. "Oh, _Tyler_. je suis tellement _désolée_."  

 

"Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu…?" Tyler commence mais ne termine pas, tapotant de marnière hésitante le dos de sa mère.  

 

"Mon bébé garçon," elle chuchote, le serrant au point que c'est difficile pour lui de respirer.  

 

"Maman?"  

 

Tyler lève le regard pour voir son plus jeune frère jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre.  

 

"Um, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais papa est au téléphone," le frère dit, montrant le téléphone.  

 

À contrecœur, la mère de Tyler relâche Tyler et attrape le téléphone. Ayant l'air plus soulagé, son frère part immédiatement.  

 

"Chris?" sa mère dit, tenant le téléphone à son oreille. Elle écoute pendant un moment. "Non, il vient juste de se réveiller." Elle s'arrête à nouveau. "Oui, je l'ai fait- non, je vais te le dire tout à l'heure." Une autre pause. "Ouais, il l'est. On se voit plus tard." Elle raccroche, posant le téléphone sur la commode de Tyler.  

 

La mère de Tyler se rassoie à côté de lui sur le lit.  

 

"As-tu faim?" elle demande.  

 

Tyler secoue la tête. "Quelle heure est-il?"  

 

Sa mère regarde sa montre. "3:50," elle dit.  

 

"De l'après-midi, ou-"  

 

"Du matin," elle dit.  

 

Tyler fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que papa fait dehors? Qu'est-ce que mon frère fait debout?"  

 

"Ton père est allé chercher quelques choses," sa mère dit. "Et tes frères et ta sœur n'ont pas été capables de dormir."  

 

"C'est de ma faute, je suis certain," Tyler dit, ayant l'air parfaitement indifférent.  

 

Sa mère serre sa main. "C'est de ma faute, dans tous les cas," elle admet. "J'ai été un peu en désordre."  

 

"Oh," Tyler dit, incertain de dire autre chose.  

 

"Nous allons voir Dr. Paulson tout à l'heure, d'accord?" elle demande.  

 

"Pourquoi?"  

 

"Nous avons besoin de parler ensemble," elle lui dit.  

 

"À propos de quoi?"  

 

Elle hausse les épaules. "Tout ce qui est train d'arriver."  

 

Tyler soupire. "Le sexe," il dit, et sa mère sursaute.  

 

"Oui, Tyler," elle dit. "En partie."  

 

Tyler hoche la tête lentement, se recouchant. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et prétend que Josh ne l'a jamais frappé.  

 

\-----------------------  

 

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous en faisons tout un plat," Tyler dit.  

 

"Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne devrons pas?" Dr. Paulson dit.  

 

Tyler hausse les épaules. "C'est juste du sexe," il dit. "Plein d'enfants le font."  

 

"La plupart des enfants le font car ils aiment ça," la mère de Tyler dit gentiment.  

 

"Mais j'ai aimé ça, maman," Tyler dit, fronçant les sourcils. "J' _aime_ ça."  

 

Sa mère observe. "Tu- tu as aimé ça?"  

 

"Oui," il dit. "Pourquoi?" Je n'aurais pas dû?"  

 

"Eh bien, non, je- je veux dire…"  

 

"Quoi?" Tyler demande.  

 

"Nous ne pensions pas que tu allais être capable d'apprécier le sexe," Dr. Paulson interrompe. "Pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Dr. Craig."  

 

Tyler se fige.  

 

"Mais Dr. Craig," il s'arrête, avalant un coup, "il me- il me frappait juste. Pas vrai?"  

 

"Oh, mon Dieu," sa mère dit, cachant sa tête dans ses mains. "Oh, _Tyler_."  

 

"Mamouna?" Tyler dit doucement, soudainement si si effrayé.  

 

Sa mère secoue juste sa tête, cachant son visage de l'épaule du père de Tyler.  

 

"Papa?" Tyler demande doucement, et son père avale difficilement, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de sa femme.  

 

"Tyler, Dr. Craig-" il s'arrête, prenant une grande respiration, "Dr. Craig…" Il secoue la tête, regardant Dr. Paulson.  

 

"Tyler," Dr. Paulson dit, son expression d'habitude calme a l'air troublée. "Dr. Craig te frappait, oui. Mais, euh…" Il passe une main à travers ses minces cheveux. "Il te, eh bien, faisait du mal. Sexuellement."  

 

Tyler se rassoit.  

 

"Il- il me violait," il dit faiblement.  

 

"Brutalement, oui," Dr. Paulson dit doucement, les yeux plein de tristesse de chant du coq.  

 

"Et je ne m'en rappelais pas?" Tyler demande.  

 

"C'était un gros montant de traumatisme pour un enfant si jeune, Tyler," Dr. Paulson dit. "Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu as refoulé ces souvenirs."  

 

"Mais personne ne me l'a jamais dit?" Tyler questionne.  

 

"Nous ne voyons aucun besoin de te bouleverser," Dr. Paulson explique. "Ça ne t'aurait fait que du mal."  

 

"Nous sommes tellement désolés, Tyler," sa mère intervient en larmes. "Tellement désolés."  

 

"Désolés, désolés," Tyler murmure à lui-même, "Tout le monde est putain de désolé."  

 

"Et c'est là que Josh est venu," Dr. Paulson dit. "Tu as commencé à parler de lui pas longtemps après que Dr. Craig est devenu ton thérapeute."  

 

"Donc?" Tyler demande.  

 

"Tyler," Dr. Paulson dit doucement, "Josh est un mécanisme de défense. Il n'est pas réel."  

 

"Non," Tyler essaie de dire, mais les choses commencent à cliquer en place. "Oh. Oh, non."  

 

"Je suis désolé," Dr. Paulson dit, ayant l'air vraiment désolé.  

 

"Mais… mais nous…" _Nous sommes embrassés. Nous sommes touchés. Avons fait l'amour._ C'était réel.  

 

L'était-ce ? 

 

Tyler enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Personne d'autre n'a vu Josh. Personne ne peut prouver qu'il existe.  

 

Merde, Tyler ne connaît même pas le nom de famille de Josh.  

 

Oh, mon Dieu.  

 

"Tyler," sa mère dit, "veux-tu quelque chose? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"  

 

Tyler secoue sa tête doucement, enfonçant ses ongles mal coupés dans ses genous.  

 

"Non, non," il dit, serrant ses yeux fermés. "Non."  

 

"Tyler," quelqu'un dit. Il ne sait pas qui, car tout commence à se flouter dans ses oreilles.  

 

"La nourriture est empoisonnée," il chuchote avant que tout devienne noir.  

 

\-----------------------  

 

Tyler se réveille dans sa chambre, sa mère endormie sur la chaise à côte de son lit et tenant sa main dans une poignée presque douloureuse.  

 

Il regarde hors de la fenêtre, au soleil couchant, et il plisse des yeux.  

 

"Rappelle-toi de moi," il chuchote.  

 

Sa mère gigote à côté de lui, ses yeux s'ouvrant difficilement.  

 

"Hey, bébé," elle murmure.  

 

"Salut," il dit, toujours en regardant hors de la fenêtre.  

 

"Comment tu te sens?" sa mère demande.  

 

"Fatigué," il dit. "Pourrais-je, ah, peut-être avoir de l'eau?"  

 

"Bien sûr," elle dit. "Je reviens de suite. Ne bouge pas, d'accord?"  

 

"D'accord," il dit, toujours en regardant le soleil.  

 

"Hey, regarde-moi."  

 

Tyler regarde ailleurs à contrecœur, regarde sa mère.  

 

"Ne va nulle part," elle ordonne.  

 

"D'accord," il répète, et elle lui fait un câlin avant de partir.  

 

Aussitôt qu'elle ferme la porte, Tyler ouvre la fenêtre et escalade comment Josh avait l'habitude de faire tout le temps. Il court à toute vitesse dans les bois, sa peau soudainement trop serrée pour son corps.  

 

Sale. Sale sale sale. Le genre de saleté que Tyler peut sentir dans son âme, cette place qu'il ne peut pas nettoyer en forçant avec du savon.  

 

Ses pieds sont mouillés avec de l'eau bleu-noire, et il regarde en l'air pour voir que tout devient bleu-noir maintenant. Il veut crier pour Josh, lui dire qu'il saisit maintenant, il comprend, mais Josh est parti et il ne reviendra plus jamais et Tyler pense que ses poumons vont exploser.  

 

"Je suis désolé!" il hurle. "Je saisis maintenant!" Je le promets!"  

 

Mais tout commence à devenir encore plus bleu et tout commence à devenir encore plus noir et Tyler peut sentir le froid dans ses os. Ça s'infiltre par ses yeux, et il les ferme aussi fort qu'il peut mais ça s'infiltre quand même. Il frissonne, il tremble, et il est si, si sale.  

 

Tyler remarque doucement qu'il supplie pour Josh de revenir, mais Josh ne reviendra jamais car il n'est pas réel, et Tyler est un putain d'idiot fou laissé juste avec son putain d'esprit fou et il est si si si sale, il est dégoûtant, et il ne va jamais être aimé.  

 

" _S'il te plaît!_ " il cri de manière aigüe, cassante et venant du plus profond de sa gorge, comme si les mots en étaient déchirés. "Oh, _s'il te plaît!_ "  

 

Les mots font écho dans la forêt, rebondissant d'arbre en arbre, et Tyler peut sentir les mots s'écouler dans son corps, enrobant ses os, les faisant vibrer " _s'ilteplaîts'ilteplaîts'ilteplaît_."  

 

"Où es-tu?" il hurle. "J'ai _besoin_ de toi! J'ai putain de besoin de toi, oh _s'il te plaît!_ "  

 

Ses mains sont sur sa tête, tirant ses cheveux, griffant sa peau. Ses ongles déchirent la douce peau de ses joues, se fondant, et il pense que la douleur est la chose la plus réelle qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Il griffe désespérément son visage, son cou, ses bras. Ça fait mal, ça fait putain de mal, et il sanglote mais il rigole car n'est-ce pas juste la meilleure chose au monde? 

 

"Je suis réel!" Tyler hurle. Il pointe vers le ciel de manière accusante. "Je suis putain de réel! Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas?!" Il s'écroule sur le froid, froid sol. "Pourquoi n'es- _tu_ pas réel?!" il crie de façon aigüe. "Pourquoi- n'es- tu- pas- réel?!" il demande, tapant sa tête contre le sol à chaque mot.  

 

Tyler se calme soudainement quand il réalise qu'il est étalé devant la cabane en bois. Leur cabane en bois. Il ferme ses yeux et laisse les souvenirs jouer avant eux. S'embrassant, se touchant, chuchotant des comptines qui n'étaient jamais réelles.  

 

Ce n'était jamais réel.  

 

Avec un cri étranglé d'agonie, Tyler se force à se relever du sol. Il escalade l'arbre pour aller dans la cabane.  

 

C'est sombre, calme. L'air est lourd, et Tyler ne parle pas. Il s'assoit et regarde les larmes tomber sur le T-E-R-R-I-F-I-É qui est gravé dans le sol en bois.  

 

Le briquet de Josh est posé à côté de la chaussure de Tyler, et il le ramasse lentement, l'allumant. La flamme grandit dans la noirceur, et Tyler s'observe coller la flamme contre le mur.  

 

Il la tient là, regardant le bois devenir plus sombre alors que ça carbonise. Pendant un moment rien n'arrive, mais Tyler voit soudainement le bois prendre feu. Il éteint le briquet et observe, paralysé, alors que la flamme grandit encore et encore, grimpant au plafond.  

 

Tyler se couche sur le dos et observe le feu engloutir doucement le toit. La cabane en bois commence à se remplir avec de la fumée.  

 

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le tire, insiste qu'il doit sortir, sortir avant qu'il ne s'étouffe ou se brûle. Il l'ignore. Il ne s'en soucie plus.  

 

Tyler s'endort alors que tout autour de lui brûle.  

 

Il s'en fiche.  

 

\---------------------------------  

 

_"Comment tu te sens?"_

_T-E-R-R-I-F-I-É_

 

\-----------------------------  

 

Les funérailles sont une petite cérémonie calme.  

 

La mère pleure doucement, le père est silencieux délibérément, et les frères et sœur sont en deuil avec méfiance par le frère qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment connu.  

 

Le docteur est aussi là, caressant la marque de bronzage sur son annulaire gauche et inspirant, expirant.  

 

Le prêtre qui conduit la cérémonie demande si quelqu'un souhaite dire quelques mots.  

 

Un garçon avec des cheveux bleu vif et des yeux moka (et des lèvres Do majeur et des mains bleu ciel et des dents de tigre grognant) se lève.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> et c'est la fin. 
> 
> pardon. 
> 
> \-- si vous voyez des fautes de traduction ou d'orthographe, n’hésitez pas à les pointer, je les corrigerai. merci


End file.
